Temptation
by Soranator
Summary: She was just too tempting sometimes. WendyxBebe. Femslash. 100 Theme Challenge.


Temptation

Wendy sat at her desk with a pen in her mouth and her paper held up in front of her face as she scanned her essay for spelling mistakes. It was the last lesson of the week, and even A grade students like herself had problems concentrating, especially when the lesson was Geography and her teacher had left to copy hand outs about half an hour ago. She kept peering over to her boyfriend, Stan Marsh, a popular guy who had his dark hair stuffed into his poof-ball hat and his dark blue eyes on his best friend, Kyle Broflovski, who was arguing with the fat tub of lard, Eric Cartman. This had been happening every lesson since she started school, so the old "Jew!" "Fat ass!" had gotten a little stale.

She placed down three pages of pure genius, in her opinion, and continued to gaze around the room. Her eyes fell to Craig, who had also become quite popular in the recent years, especially with the girls, although he never really seemed interested in them. He never seemed interested in anything-

"Wendy, do you have an eraser?" Wendy frowned and shook her head apologetically. Bebe sighed.

"Ah well. I've never gotten anything higher than a C in this stupid lesson anyway."

Wendy laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "It's just Geography Bebe. It's not your strong point."

Her best friend frowned. "No, I guess not. Are you still coming swimming after school?"

"Duh, of course!"

The bell interrupted their conversation and the pair stood up, packing their things away.

"Meet you at the gates!"

---

The girls had made a New Years Resolution to go swimming every Friday, and had stuck to it pretty well, especially as it was now reaching the end of August. Unfortunately, as the weather got steadily colder, this was becoming hard to stick to. Heidi had already dropped out; the remaining three had giggled and bitched about it ever since. She always had been a little on the tubby side, so they guessed she couldn't handle it.

Wendy undressed in one of the toilet cubicles. There was only one changing room in South Park's Swimming Baths and she didn't fancy getting naked in front of her girlfriends; her one piece made her feel self conscious enough. She tied her hair back and slipped into the pool, wading over to Bebe and Rebecca.

"When are you going to get over the whole naked thing, Wendy?" Bebe asked, Rebecca giggling by her side. Wendy smiled and shrugged, dipping her head under the water and sweeping back her bangs. Bebe followed suit and returned to the surface with her thick, curly hair straightened and sticking to her cheeks.

Unfortunately for Wendy, her best friend was stunning. She had the most perfect figure; tall, slim with wonderfully long legs and the biggest breasts in South Park. Teamed with her elegantly curled hair and pale grey eyes, along with her prize winning personality and sense of humour, it was a wonder she didn't have a boyfriend. She was immensely jealous, but at the same time captivated. It was the main reason she'd stuck to this stupid swimming routine, although she wasn't about to admit that.

"Earth to Wendy?" Rebecca waved her hand in front of her, still giggling quietly. The girl never stopped.

"S-Sorry! What, what is it?"

"Do you want to do some laps?"

"I'll sit this one out, I think."

The redhead pushed off the wall, swimming away at full speed with Bebe hot on her heels. Wendy just watched, pondering her own thoughts. It wasn't like she had a crush on Bebe or anything. She was beautiful, yeah, and sweet, and funny, but Wendy wasn't like that. She had a boyfriend after all, she'd had several actually. She wasn't gay in the slightest.

But as Bebe swam back towards her, Wendy couldn't help but to glance at her chest, which was now soaking wet with her swimming costume sticking to her skin. She didn't have a whole lot of support, either, she thought as Bebe bounced out of the water.

"Come on, Wendy! Don't just stand there!"

Wendy sighed and pushed off the wall.

---

"See you tomorrow, Rebecca." Wendy smiled, hugging her red-headed friend tightly. Her house was first on the trek home. They always walked it, because catching the bus was a silly way to end an evening of exercise. Now it was just her and her best friend.

It felt kind of awkward for Wendy, after she had knowingly stared at the blonde and thought about… well. Things like that. Bebe had no way of knowing this, of course, but it felt like she did, and that she was laughing at her for it inside her mind. She knew she was being paranoid.

It still didn't make her gay. She knew girls checked out other girls all the time, it was just natural, but it still felt kind of wrong and perverted, slightly confusing her, too. Bebe's hair was getting slightly frizzy now, but a few strands still stuck to her face, framing it. She was just too tempting sometimes.

"Am I meeting you at your house tomorrow?" Bebe asked, stopping still. Wendy hadn't realised they were already at her front door.

"I- yeah, of course. At 11:00, don't be late." Bebe nodded, moving forwards to hug her.

"See you tomorrow then." She released her and walked down the street, and Wendy couldn't help watching her leave.


End file.
